


The Three of Us

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron reflects on the Trio's unusual relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three of Us

They call what the three of us have “unconventional”, but damn convention: it’s real love. And I should know; I’ve always been surrounded by love. My parents gave us plenty of it. 

They had to be barmy, raising seven of us like that. And I know they expected me to be like my brothers, but there's five of them! So I had to be different and make my own way.

Enter Harry. He was different, all right; I knew that the moment I met him. I could tell that he was special. Not because of his name; I was never one for famous names. Well, there was that brief fascination with Viktor Krum, but I got over that quick. Believe me, if Harry had been an arrogant ponce like Malfoy, I would have struck him off, legend or not. 

But Harry’s an oblivious sort of bloke, especially about his fame. I’ve always liked that about him. It’s endearing, really, most times. Sometimes it pisses me off. But that’s not very hard to do, I’ll admit. 

I love him. I found that out our first year at Hogwarts. You’ve heard the story: I played a human chess game to help him. I was scared, but not of dying, really; scared of losing him. 

I’ve risked my life several times since. We joke about it, but it’s pretty much a requirement to be his best mate, I think. 

Now Hermione, she’s a piece of work, that one. Not your average woman, not by a mile. I can’t say I liked her too much, at first. She can be self-righteous and downright snooty. But I reckon I’ve always known she was really more than that. Still, I’ve never wanted to shake and snog someone like I do her. 

Actually, sometimes she shuts up for me. But then I start to miss her voice. ’Cause when she’s being brilliant, she’s rather beautiful. And if I’m going to be honest, she’s usually brilliant. She’s also fiercely loyal and kind. And I’m never lonely when she’s around. Yeah, I’m in love with her.

I’m in love with both of them. 

And there’s plenty of love in the life we’ve made together, as much as there ever was in the Burrow. 

Only Harry, Hermione, and I… we’re not like my parents. We’re not “conventional” or whatever people call it. Not after all we’ve been through together. And that’s just fine, really. I like that about us. 

I love going to sleep with those two beside me, not knowing what position I’ll wake up in. I love being kissed by two sets of lips, held by four arms, and caressed by twenty fingers. I love never knowing what the next moment will bring or how it will arrive, just that it will be filled with love.

And between the three of us, I know there'll always be plenty of that.


End file.
